Sword Art Online: Dawn Knight
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira Ryuuki the Heir to a Group that Creates and even Investigates Gaming Software has Gotten into a Mess and has become one of Many Trapped in SAO will he Survive or Die? Read and find out! (Main Pairing OC x OC) (Side Pairing OC x Lizbeth) (Rated M for language, Dark Subjects,Some Crude Humor and Well Obviously Fanservice) Genres: Adventure, Romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of The Incident

-~-[12 Hours Before Akira Logged into the Game]-~-

Akira is seen looking at games and he picks up his copy of SAO little does he know this will send him into a Real Life or Death Game on his way Home a Girl about Akira's Age is also heading home this is our Heroine Ellie who just picked up her copy of the Game

-~-[12 Hours later]-~-

Split Screen moment for both Akira and Ellie as they prepare to dive into the Game

Both: LINK START!!!

In Separate Areas of The Town of Beginnings the two appear in their Beginner outfits Akira decides to go Level Grind while Ellie is shown already doing so as well

Akira: (ugh, this is getting to easy ……hmm?) is that a Treasure Chest? I didn't think I would find one in a place like this ………*goes monotone* Has to be a Trap, not falling for it!!

Akira heads back to town when all of a sudden he is Warped to the Speech Of Akihiko Kayaba when he Hears the News he doesn't believe it and opens his Menu

Akira: *Eyes Shrunk in Horror* (we are Trapped in the game!?) ……………

-~-[Small Timeskip to Before the First Boss Raid]-~-

Akira passes the Meeting of the Frontlines team who are going to the Boss Raid though Akira doesn't see the point in fighting this World is their Home now after all

Akira: (Can't Believe people still are doing this thing, I don't see the point though…………) hmm?

Akira sees Kirito Among the People going on the Raid

Akira: (The Bastard that beat me in a Duel back in the Beta !? tch,glad he is going Maybe he can get us out but i don't exactly know if it's Possible)

Akira heads out to the Dungeon were the Raid is Happening and he watches from far away and Grins when he sees Kirito and Asuna Fighting in Sync

Akira: (Guess this was going to happen eventually) huh!?

Akira looks directly over after the Boss was defeated and heard someone Accuse Kirito of Cheating and he runs up to the Group Punching the guy in the Face

Akira: So, what if he is a Cheater am i Cheater too since I was in the Beta !? huh !?

Kirito: You? Wait I know You!?

Akira shifts his look over to the other Players then Sighs heading over to the Stairs to the Next Floor

-~-[Several Days Later]-~-

Akira defeats a few Mobs and gets Some New Items and starts to Work on his Cooking Skill since he was such a good Cook in the Real World while Ellie is shown Working on Sneaking to kill Mobs faster without being spotted then they Eventually Meet up when they both Kill the same Mob

Both: Hey!! That was my Kill!! Huh?

Akira: Ellie ?

Ellie: Mr Ryuuki !?

Akira: Drop the "Mister" Damn it We're the same Age !!

Ellie: S-Sorry !! um, It's good to See you are still Alive!!

Akira: Same………Though why are You Playing the Game it isn't Safe anymore!!

Ellie: I know!! but I logged in right after I got home right around the Time the Game started to get more Populated ……

Akira: *sighs* (Damn it all) Alright, let's form a Party then You'll be Safer that Way!!

Ellie: O-Ok!!

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Akihiko Kayaba under the Pseudonym "Heathcliff" is secretly looking at the New Player's data

Kayaba: Hmm ? Akira Ryuuki, that Young man from the Ryuuki Group huh? out of all the Others he seems ……odd? (I sure hope he will Survive Maybe things will work out for him and his Special Family)

The Chapter draws to an End showing an Emblem that Resembles a Serpentine Creature Biting it's Tail most commonly called "Ouroboros the World Serpent" the Symbol of the Ryuuki Company one that Produces Games which brought Akira to being invited to Beta test SAO

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's Note: _Ok a New SAO Story this time a Permanent one of I see one Reviewer Bashing my Story, what was it that The Abridged Kirito would say to People who don't exactly Know everything oh yeah "Mouth Breathers" ………ok Sorry just needed to let out some Steam there

Thank you for reading and please enjoy your Week be it School or Work ………I for one will be going to work so See you Next Chapter (Though it might be a while with my Timing and Schedule ……and if i can even think Straight stupid Overloading brain)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Lizbeth

_Author's note: _

This Would happen after Kirito met Her and will introduce Akira's Special Sword he found on a Quest that requires him to fight Quite a few Mobs at once and a bit of Crude Humor will be here too Enjoy………

also Apologies for any Mispelt in game Town Names if they are well it has been a while since I could watch the show maybe I should rewatch it

-~-IT'S SHOW TIME-~-

Akira and Ellie have been doing well the Past few days they decided to split up for a bit to Search for new Equipment when Akira sees a shop in Lindis

Akira: (A Blacksmith shop?) alright, i'll check it out then!!

Akira goes into the shop just as a Freckled Pink Haired Girl comes out of the Smithy Room and sees Akira

Lizbeth: Oh, hello is there anything you need help with?

Akira opens his Menu and brings out a few Rare Ores From is Inventory and puts them on the Counter

Akira: I collected this Ore earlier with a friend you think you can make something good Enough with it?

Lizbeth is shocked at how he got Rare items so Easily and grabs Akira by the Collar

Lizbeth: Were did you get this!? there is no way you could have such Rare Ore without Something !!

Akira makes an Unamused expression from Lizbeth's Anger

Akira: Not to Sound Rude, but you know you are kind of being a nuisance to me right now please let go of my shirt !!

She lets him go and then looks at the Ore before looking back at Akira

Lizbeth: I might be able to turn these into a Couple of Swords ,but will take a few days you probably don't even have the time for that though?

Akira shows his Maxed Skills and when she sees the ones he MAXED

Lizbeth: You Maxed your Cooking Skill !? hahahaha, I didn't think a guy would do that!!

Akira: Shut up About that, look at my Blacksmithing Skill!!

Lizbeth: Maxed out!? Then why do want me to try Making-

Akira shows the Forging Requirements for both Ore and Lizbeth just mouths an "Oh"

Lizbeth: Alright, I'll do it, I'll help you forge them!!

A long time Passes as they Work together to Forge two Swords at the Same time once Finished the Yellow Ore and the Purple Ore are Changed into Swords of the Respective Colors

Akira: *Closes his Menu after getting the finsished Product* Thank you Miss- Oh right I don't think you told Me your Name ?

Lizbeth: Lizbeth, but my Friends call me Liz ………You are?

Akira: Akira, Nice to Meet You Liz ……well see you later!?

As Akira leaves Lizbeth seems to be blushing about how he said he'll see her later

Lizbeth: (What a Strange guy) Alright, Back to work!!

* * *

-~-[Floor Dungeon]-~-

Akira and Ellie are killing Mobs while working on the Map for the Dungeon once they find the Boss room and begin to head back to town to tell the Frontlines players on the way back though Akira spots Kirito with a Short Brown Haired Girl with Pigtails

Akira: (Hmm, What is up with Them?) Ellie, we should get back faster get your Warp crystals

Ellie: Right!!

The both of them Teleport back to town while being Watched a few Hood Wearing People

* * *

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

* * *

_Author's note: _

I literally just learned how to do the Grey Lines on here

Seriously, I could have Been doing that the whole time!? and i didn't Notice at all?


End file.
